


Absent Love

by BriskChick



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Papyrus (Undertale), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Past Abuse, Protective Papyrus (Undertale), Romantic Comedy, Sibling Incest, Slow Burn, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Worried Sans (Undertale), dark themes, sans is an over protective been, undyne is cool af, vary dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriskChick/pseuds/BriskChick
Summary: Its hard being Cierraher life is confusing and messed up in many waysbut maybe a special monster will change thatbetter or for worstwho knows





	1. Maybe, Maybe not

**Author's Note:**

> first ever post on here lets see how it gos

The young girl lays lazily in her bed rolling on her side from time to time, “What time is it…” she asks out loud like someone’s there. . . oh right new room. She sits up and stretches her arms up above her head and yawns. Time for another tiring day of… nothing I guess.

 

She gets out of bed and grabs soon clothes she threw on the floor before she got into bed last night off the floor and puts them on, “Another day, another dollar.” She says unethically and strides over to her door trying to wake her body up some how. Walking down the stairs slowly and lazily, “Morni-“ she pauses and stops in her traces, “Oh. . . Hi.” There was someone siting on her couch petting her dog, “didn’t think _you_ would. . . be here.” The one on the couch scoffs and looks down at the dog and back at the girl in front of her, “This is my house. . . _Jessica_.” The girl glares down at her dog making a mental note not to give him any treats for a few months.

 

The one sitting on the couch leans back and crosses her arms starting dead into the other female in front of her, “Dom let me in.” She says almost proudly. ‘Of _course_  he did’ she rolls her eyes and turns around getting ready to head back to her room to start the day but Jessica stops her my searching around in her pockets and pulling out a cigarette box opening it and taking one out, “Hey you got a lighter I can borrow?” Jessica ask holding a unlit cigarette in between her fingers, “No, I don’t smoke.” The girl turns her back walking up the stairs. “Well sorry Miss Justice.” Jessica roll hers eyes and gets up and heads into the kitchen.

 

After getting out of the shower and throwing on some clean clothes she walks out of her room and heads back down stairs to see Jessica on top of her brother Dom making out like there no tomorrow ‘ _Ew_ ’ she then speeds to the front door but not before her brother says this, “Buy me another pack of cigs will you.” He gestures over to her then he looks at Jessica with a lustfull gaze in his eyes, “and a pack of condoms, Extra large.” Jessica giggles and punches his arm playfully, “Ok.” She says plainly and walks out the door before he says anything else.

 

You all must be wondering ‘Who is this girl?’ Well I’ll tell you this much, this is Cierra Justice, she’s 19, has no real job and lives with her bum ass brother Dom. She pretty (you could say) though she’s short maybe around 5’4, 5’5 she can still kick some ass, she has pretty brown skin almost like cinnamon, and her hair… its a mess but she can’t really do anything about it (she has nappy black girl hair what do you expect?), she’s no where near skinny but that doesn’t mean she’s real fat (She’s… in the middle I suppose) she’s has big boobs so that means big back problems, but somehow she manages. She hates dresses but wears them anyways, and she’s lazy. Yep. That’s it.

 

Cierra walks along the side walk minding her own business looking at social media on her phone. She bumps shoulders with someone making her drop her phone, “Oh lord I’m sorry!" She lightly panics, “Are you ok sirrrr-“ she stops in the middle of her sentence and puts her hands down by her sides, “OH DON’T WORRY ABOUT ME IM FINE, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” They ask in a loud but quiet tone.

 

 Standing at 7 ft tall is a skinny, Well dressed, Tall, Skeleton Monster, “O-oh yes! I’m fine just dropped my phone is all.” Cierra reaches down quickly and picks it hoping it didn’t break turning it on, “OH! YOU LIKE THAT ANIME TOO.” He points out the back ground picture of her phone looking up at his happy expression and down at her phone she smiles slightly, “Yeah, its pretty cool, but…I only seen like two, three episodes?” She thinks for a bit, its been a long time since she last seen anything anime related, “OH THIS MIGHT COME OFF AS BOLD BUT, ME AND MY OTHER FRIENDS ARE HAVING A ANIME NIGHT AND IT WOULD BE SO VARY FUN TO HAVE MORE PEOPLE THERE!” Was he asking her to join them? “WE’RE GOING TO BE WATCHING THAT ONE SO MAYBE YOU CAN CATCH UP” He smiles happily at her. Sure as hell never met a monster so nice. “Um. . . Sure, s-sounds good?” This could be the most stupidest idea ever but hey what’s the worst that could happen.

 

_Right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short, I know but I'll try to make the next one longer


	2. Knock, Knock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> p a i n

Cierra sighs as she opens the door of the shared apartment exhausted from walking all damn day, “Knock knock?” She closes the door behind her and sets the bag of stuff on the coffee table littered with clothes, “What in the hell.” She asked out loud eyeing the stairs glaring at her brother's door to hear loud moaning, well that answers her question.

She groans and practically stomps in the kitchen glaring daggers at the fridge in front of her, “bet there not a lick of food in there.” She says and rubs her forehead and opens the fridge glancing around for something edible, nope not a thing to eat. Cierra sighs and closes the fridge as her phone vibrates and she groans in frustration. A big girl gotta eat. She takes her phone out of her pocket and looks at the notification, someone texted her. Unusual.

Oh! It's that skeleton she met about while ago. She didn’t recognize the name tag but she remembers that she changed it.  
________________ ______________  
| you started a conversation with BONEMAN |  
| |  
| sent at 8:30 pm. |  
| BONEMAN: Hello there! I hope I didn’t catch you at the wrong moment. |

sent at 8:30 pm  
CJ: Hey, you didn’t I was just about to get into the shower

sent at 8:31  
BONEMAN: Oh ok good, I was just wondering if you could bring some snacks  
for when you came over.

sent at 8:32  
CJ: Ok bossman  
CJ: Wait, I never got your name

sent at 8:33  
BONEMAN: The Great Papyrus!

sent at 8:34  
CJ: Can I just call you papyrus?

sent at 8:34  
BONEMAN: Yes that’s fine!  
_______________________________________________________________________________

Cierra packs up the bag of chips and dips she was going to take to the outing, I think outing…well, she’s going to be inside the whole time so I guess she'll call it an inning.

Papyrus and his brother are coming to pick her up. She was pretty hype, not every day do you get to watch anime with monsters so she was pretty hype to see what going to happen. She gathered her bags and waits at her door looking at her phone for the millionth time, “The fuck you think you finna go?” Her brother unnervingly questions anger setting threw his teeth like poison. She didn’t want to start anything. She knew someone would get hurt. That, someone, was her.

“I’m uh. . . going out for a bit. . . . with some friends.” Dom crosses his arms and glares her down, “And do I know these said ‘friends’?” Dom looks her up and down eyeing the bag in her hand, “And you're taking food out the house, you know we’re running low on shit to eat.” Cierra grips the bag in her hand tighter, “Just some friends I met a while back um, there coming to pick me up to go watch some movies at there house.” She looks down at the bag, “I’ll buy more food later.” She looks up at him and sees that he got closer, "So? I don't care if you met them three years ago, I don't know them I don't want them around you." his voice got more and more threating, "When did you ever care about me huh." She moved closer to the door, her back hitting it, "Are you talking back to me!" He yells at her, he stalks closer to her getting in her face.

shit.

He slams his fist against the door right next to her head, he makes a low growl, "Remeber who's in charge here missy." He says in a low growl, She takes a deep breath and pushes him away making him almost fall. Her breath starts to get faster, she was in deep shit now.

He regains his balance and looks at her in shock, "You little bitch." He throws a hard punch against the door where she was, she ducks before it hit her, She makes a small peep as she falls, "How **dare** you put you're hands on me you little shit, you know who puts food in this house! you know who lets your sorry ass live here!" She curls up and hugs her legs, "Please stop." tears swell up in the corners of her eyes, her breathing gets faster as her nerves get worst, "If you dare put your hands on me again I will fucking smash your skull in." His words get more and more loud and venomous, "I'm sorry, please!" she screams out, covering her head afraid she'll get hit again, "Shut up!" he lands a hard kick to the side of her. She lets out a loud shrink and starts to sob.

_then there was a knock on the door._


End file.
